


Seven

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: DID!Blaine, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Self Harm, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the loft was interesting when seven people lived inside of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic where Blaine has DID/Multiple Personality Disorder? This has been done with Kurt a lot, so I’d like to see it done with Blaine this time around. :)

Santana felt like her feet were going to fall off as she finally made it into the loft. Waitressing was supposed to be an easy way to make some cash. She had never considered the torture her poor feet were going to go through standing all day on a double shift running back and forth. And she used to wear heels everyday. 

Stretching her arms over her head, she pulled back the partition to her room and froze. 

Sitting at her vanity was Blaine. Although, he clearly wasn’t Blaine right now. Her closet had been ransacked; one of her gold scarfs was tied around his slim waist, pulled through the belt loops of his skinny jeans. A sheer white shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Kurt’s clung to his broad shoulders and he was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on a truly spectacular smoky eye.

“Aidan, If you’re going to go through my closet, at least clean up after yourself,” she snapped as she kicked off her shoes. He lazily glanced at her in the mirror.

“Well, don’t hide what I want in the back,” his shoulders shrugged slightly and his voice came out a little higher. 

“Maybe it’s in the back for a reason,” Santana sat on the end of her bed. “Where are you going anyway?”

“I’m going to a club,” he spun around and gave her a wide grin, lips shining with some of her lip-gloss. “Come with me! It’ll be great. You can dance with all the hot chicks and I’ll see how many gorgeous men give me their number.”

“You look like a gay pirate,” she raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to take you to hit on men when your fiancé is away. Won’t Kurt be mad?”

“It’s not like  _I’m_  engaged to Kurt,” Aidan sighed dramatically. “And he’s so _boring_.”

“He’s not boring. You’re just…sparkly,” she undressed and he let out a huff, turning back to the mirror. 

“I’m going,” he swept a coat of mascara over his eyelashes.

“No you’re not. Can you imagine how devastated Blaine would be? Remember Eli?” He visibly flinched and looked down. 

They all remembered the aftermath of Eli. Aidan had gotten a little cocky, a little rebellious when Kurt went off to college. Blaine had admitted to cheating, despite not remembering anything, and Kurt had broken up with him. It wasn’t until a sheepish Aidan showed up at the front door before they started talking again. 

Even though they were engaged now and it was all forgiven, Aidan still felt incredibly guilty.

“Well fine,” he let out a sigh. “Be a party pooper. We can have our own party here.”

“You can party. I’m going to take a nap.”

When Kurt came home a few hours later, Blaine was still scrubbing makeup off his face. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck.

“Aidan?”

“Our favorite gay bar superstar,” Blaine rolled his eyes and gratefully took the offered wet wipe. 

—

When Sam woke up and walked out into the living room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Brandon playing video games. The other man gave him a bright grin and a wave, holding up the other controller. 

“Madden?” He asked and Sam hopped over the back of the couch and settled down.

“Bro, I’m going to kick your ass,” Sam grinned, selecting his team as Brandon snorted. 

“Nah,” he started the game. “You’ve never beaten me.”

“Why are you up so early?” Sam stood up slightly as made another play, scowling as he fumbled. “It’s like six.”

“It’s just…I woke up next to Kurt and…” Brandon trailed off, smoothing a hand over his loose gym shorts. “It was weird. I’m not homophobic or anything, you know that. I respect Blaine and Kurt is great but…I’m not gay.”

Sam nodded slightly. He couldn’t imagine how rough it would be to share a body with a gay person. Brandon was the stereotypical jock, right down to being straight. Meeting someone with DID was very weird at first and the New Directions had avoided Blaine, unsure of how to deal with him. 

Then they found what a cool guy Brandon was. He loved sports, was really into cars, and could easily talk about girls. It was so easy to forget that he was just one of many people inside of Blaine. At least until his posture would stiffen and his eyes would somehow grow a little rounder as he became Blaine. 

“Have you ever like…been you when they were doing it?” He laughed as Brandon shuddered. 

“No, no, no,” he laughed. “Can you imagine?”

They played another game before Brandon looked a little more serious. “I do like that they are safer here. Helps me stop worrying.”

Part of the reason that Sam liked Brandon the most of all the alters was that he was determined to protect Blaine. 

The Brandon went a little stiff and his eyes seemed to go far away before he swayed slightly. He blinked a few times and frowned down at his clothes.

“Be careful dude, I’m going to beat you,” Sam warned him and Blaine let out a huff. 

“Brandon always chooses the worst teams.”

—

Dalton was the closest Rachel knew she would ever get to knowing someone from Downton Abbey. He even had a British accent and dressed neatly in blazers. 

“I heard your voice was a little scratchy,” he handed her a cup of tea and sat primly on the chair next to her. 

“That’s nice of you Dalton,” Kurt gave him a smile over his iPad and Dalton let out a sigh.

“Kurt, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Three is…acting up,” with a quick shrug of the shoulders, Dalton wrapped his fingers around how own cup of tea. “I’ve tried talking to him but you know how he is.”

Looking a little worried, Kurt nodded. Rachel sat stiffly, glancing between the two of them. She had never met Three and had never wanted to. She saw the bruises on Blaine and Kurt sometimes and had gotten a few texts warning her not to come home. Three didn’t come out often, but when he did it was bad.

“Why is he called Three?” She asked before realizing that it probably wasn’t an appropriate question.

“I think it’s because three boys gay bashed him when he was in his freshman year,” Dalton took a sip of his tea. “Beat him into a coma. Three was born after from the residual anger and…well the rest of us came after.”

“It had to be bad,” Rachel whispered and Dalton nodded.

“It was.” 

Then, Dalton took her empty tea cup and went to the sink, not noticing the devastated look on Kurt’s face.

—

The loud crash startled Santana out of painting her nails and she peaked her head out of her room to find Ollie blinking up at her, cookies scattered across the floor.

“Ollie! You’re not supposed to eat cookies before dinner,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry,” his voice wobbled.

“Just…help me pick them up.”

Babysitting was so not Santana’s thing. Babysitting the four year old in her friend’s twenty-two year old fiancé’s body was  _really_  not her thing. 

By the time the cookies were put away, Ollie was sniffling and wiping his eyes. Rolling her eyes, she stood on her tiptoes and put the box on the highest shelf where she knew he couldn’t reach. 

“Are you mad at me?” He whispered, looking truly miserable.

“No,” Santana huffed out, spinning around to look at him. She didn’t know how it was possible but he looked so much smaller as Ollie. “Do you want to watch a movie and let me paint your nails?”

Instantly Ollie flashed her a happy grin and raced off to pick out a movie as she grabbed her nail polish. 

Kurt came home to find him curled up on the couch, curled up under a blanket as Oliver and Company played in the background. Santana was painting her toes and humming along to the song, going silent as soon as she saw him.

“I hate this movie,” she whispered. “It’s the only thing he’ll watch.”

“I can’t understand why Ollie likes you best,” Kurt laughed, putting his bag aside and walking over to kiss his forehead. “Red’s a good color on him.”

“It’s called It’s Raining Men,” she glanced at the bottom of the bottle. “Hmm, maybe I should try a different color.”

—

Kurt knew something was off when Blaine moved away from him when he tried to hug him from behind. His face was tight and his body stiff as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Kurt tried to keep his voice light and teasing, but Blaine’s expression made his stomach twist.

“This…this isn’t fair to you,” Blaine whispered, closing his eyes. 

“What isn’t?”

“This,” Blaine opened his eyes and waved a hand slightly. “You’re…you’re too good for me. You work so hard and you don’t need someone as messed up as I am. Hell, I splintered into a million pieces…you deserve someone normal.”

“I deserve you because I choose to be with you,” Kurt tried to gently take his shoulders but Blaine jerked out of the way. “I love you.”

“How long can we keep doing this? What is Aidan brings one of our kids to a strip club or Ollie runs into the street?” Blaine shook his head. “Maybe I don’t want to be in this relationship. I have enough people in my head to worry about.”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond when he saw something. There was a small twitch of his lips and they set in a line that was absolutely not Blaine.

“Okay stop,” Kurt snapped and he cocked his head to the side.

“W-what?”

“Enough of this,” he shook his head again and stepped back. “I know you’re not Blaine.”

The alter rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to the side. Of all of Blaine’s alter, this was his least favorite. He didn’t even have a name and Kurt had really only seen him a few times but he  _terrified_ him. 

The alters were all parts of Blaine. 

Aidan was a part of Blaine that was overcompensating. Kurt had done enough research to know that a sexual persona was pretty common. Blaine was so afraid of rejection it made sense for him to have an alter that used his sexuality to cover his low self-confidence. 

Brandon was the protector of the group, the one willing to make sure that they were safe. During a few conversations Blaine admitted that he thought Brandon was the person he had struggled to be, the person his parents wanted him to be. 

Dalton was the rational, almost emotionless alter that was completely aware of what was happening with most of the other alters. Kurt was beyond grateful for him, loving that he could get some warning of what was happening. 

Three only came out when Blaine was under a lot of stress. It always happening in a flash. His eyes would suddenly be blazing with fury and he would just lose it. Kurt knew that Three wanted to hurt others and destroy things as a way to deal with how badly he had been hurt. Most of the time, he would force Three into the bathroom and pray he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

Ollie was the sweetest alter. He was Blaine before bad things happened. Before the stress of bullying and coming out, he was a happy, bubbly boy. Maybe it was a little strange to have his fiancé suddenly start acting like a four year old, but it was who they were. 

But this personality? This alter was the part of Blaine that wanted to self-destruct. He was the part of Blaine that remembered every pain he had been through and wanted to end it. The worst part was that he would sometimes pretend to be Blaine and try to break the things that were good in his life. The first time Kurt met him, he was in the middle of trying to slit his wrists. 

He didn’t try to kill himself anymore, but Kurt saw the small cuts on his arms. 

“Why are you doing this?” Kurt asked softly and the alter shrugged. 

“I don’t know.”

—

When Blaine started waking up, Kurt was relieved that it was him. 

There was the slight way he stretched his legs out, toes trembling slightly from the strain before he tucked his legs back up. There was the way he curled his shoulders and pulled his hands up to his chin. There was the way his eyelashes fluttered slightly and the way his lips smacked together a few times before he opened his eyes. 

“You know it’s creepy when you watch me,” he grumbled, burying his head in the pillow. 

“I like watching you,” Kurt smiled, kissing him sweetly. 

“Oh yeah?” His grin only looked that bright when he was Blaine. 

“How can I not? You’re my fiancé,” Kurt slid his hands up his ribs. 

“For now,” Blaine’s smile fell a little and Kurt kissed him again. 

“You know, I feel like I cherish our time together more because of it,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his hands. “Because even though you have these different people in you, you’re mine and I’m yours. People ask me what it’s like to share you with other people but I don’t. I like to dance with Aidan and pick out  _tasteful_  clothes for him. I think Brandon is nice and…he reminds me of Finn. Dalton is great because he lets me know what’s going on. Three and the other alter scare me and I wish they wouldn’t hurt you. Ollie is so sweet and I love watching Disney movies with him. But you? I love you. I can’t wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. If I have to share that time with the others until you’re integrated, it’ll be worth it.”

Blaine kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “I love you so much.”

Kurt grinned and kissed his nose, looking into his eyes and just seeing  _Blaine._


	2. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seven was amazing and I have three different prompts for follow ups. 1) The Eli incident and Aidan showing up to explain afterwards. 2) The first time Kurt met one of Blaine’s alters and his reaction. 3) A time when Three came out.
> 
> Prompt: Is there anyway you could do a follow up of ‘Seven’. I am in love with it and it would be wonderful to read more. Ps: you are amazing!!!
> 
> Prompt by dontmockmyawkwardness: Could you do a sequel to Seven? I don’t really have any ideas, I’d just like to see just sort of daily life or a struggle or really anything! I loved this drabble and would love to see more!
> 
> Prompt: Any chance you’ll write more DID!Blaine? I love ‘Seven’!

It happened in a flash. 

When Blaine had told him about his DID he had thought it was a joke. Who heard of seventeen-year-old boys with multiple people inside of them? It was so absurd that sometimes he thought he had just dreamed it up. 

But Blaine had looked so scared when he whispered it to him, eyes wide and worried. He couldn’t joke around when he looked like the world was ending. 

So Kurt had smiled and told him it was all right, that he understood. He had done his research and had been sufficiently terrified by what he read. Blaine wasn’t a normal guy, not at all. Did he really want to be in a relationship like that?

However, every time he thought about breaking up with Blaine something would happen and he would be reminded how amazing he was. He was funny and sweet and looked at Kurt like he was every star in the sky. 

They had been laughing at a dumb movie when lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside. Blaine went stiff, eyes widening and he stared blankly at the window. His entire body shuddered and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked, confused. 

Blaine peeked through his fingers, shoulders curled in on themselves. Slowly, he drew his knees up to his chest and made a soft sound. 

“Blaine?”

“Who are you?” His voice came out soft and slightly higher, making Kurt’s blood run cold. This was not Blaine. 

“My…my name is Kurt,” he said awkwardly and the boy curled in tighter on himself. “And yours?”

Instead of answering, he curled in tighter on himself and buried his face in his knees. His breath came out in trembling little gasps and he jerked as another crash of thunder came from outside. 

“You’re okay. It’s just thunder,” Kurt tried to make his voice soothing and ignored how strange it was. 

Slowly, he peeked through his fingers again and stared at Kurt with huge eyes. “O-Ollie.”

“Sorry?”

“My name is Ollie,” he whispered, making Kurt smiled softly.

“How old are you Ollie?” Kurt reached forward to gently rub his leg. 

“Four,” he shakily held up four fingers and Kurt smiled wider. “How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen,” Ollie lowered his hands and gave him a shy smile that Kurt had never seen before. “Are you scared of the thunder?”

“It’s very loud,” he breathed. 

Kurt nodded, torn between seeing his boyfriend in front of him and having to treat him like a little boy. Ollie’s body relaxed a little and he smiled, keeping his legs tucked up. 

“It can be scary,” Kurt squeezed his leg again. “But I won’t let anything hurt you, okay?”

“Okay,” Ollie nodded. 

“We can watch a movie or something? What’s your favorite?” Kurt watched as Ollie’s face lit up and he stumbled off the couch, hurrying to the television. He pulled out a worn VHS and grinned. “Oliver and Company it is.”

Ollie was actually good company. After he got past the fact that he really was a four year old in Blaine’s body, he found himself having a great time. The boy was excited and clung to Kurt’s arm at certain parts of the movie, eyes bright. 

It became easier to separate Blaine from Ollie and by the end of the movie; he gently rubbed his shoulder as he slept with his head in Kurt’s lap. Hearing about DID and actually seeing it was two very different things. It wasn’t nearly as scary as he had imagined and not nearly as strange. 

Then Blaine’s face scrunched up and he opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He looked confused for a long moment before he shifted over and looked up at Kurt.

“Oh,” his eyes widened a little. “Oh crap.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt smiled. “You were…out for a bit.”

Blaine sat up, wincing slightly. He rubbed at the back of his neck before turning to face him. “Who was it?”

“Ollie,” Kurt nodded towards the end credits. “I think the thunder scared him.”

“That sounds about right,” Blaine rubbed at his face and sighed. “If you want to break up with my I understand. It’s weird and-“

“It’s okay,” Kurt reached forward and took his hand. “Really, it’s fine.”

Blaine gave him a small smile, looking beyond relieved.

 

—

Aidan never felt guilty. Hell, the world should feel guilty for making him who he was. How dare they say he was imaginary? How dare they say he was a ‘secondary’ personality? Aidan was someone who should be known. 

He shouldn’t have been looking through Blaine’s phone, it was a violation of privacy or whatever, but he couldn’t stop. Kurt had been gone for a few weeks now and he was going insane. It wasn’t like Aidan could have sex with him anyway. Kurt always knew and would always stop before things got too far.

He deserved a life as well. 

So when Eli started messaging him Aidan answered. He missed the attention and answered eagerly, keeping it a secret from Blaine. The stress from what was happening with Kurt was bringing him out more and more, letting him finally have somewhat of a life.

He didn’t feel guilty when he went to Eli’s house.

“Nice to finally meet you Blaine,” Eli’s dark, hungry eyes sent a shiver down Aidan’s spine.

“You too,” he grinned brightly, loving the way Eli’s eyes were glued to his ass. He knew that he looked good in his tight jeans and t-shirt. 

Eli grabbed his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, slamming their lips together. Aidan groaned and melted into his touch, twisting his fingers into Eli’s thick hair. 

“Wait,” Eli pulled back. “You were with this guy in a bunch of pictures. Are you two together?”

“What? No,” Aidan laughed. “I’m not with anyone.”

“Good,” Eli grinned, yanking his shirt off and trailing his hands down Aidan’s chest. “Because I’ve been jerking myself raw thinking about fucking you and you are so much hotter in person.”

Aidan grinned and pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. 

Later, once Aidan had redressed he felt an overwhelming feeling deep in his chest. The sex had been good, he ached in all the best ways, but something was wrong. 

“Let’s do this again,” Eli grinned at him from the doorway and his vision distorted. 

Blaine blinked awake and found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. Someone was leering at him from the doorway and everything became clear. The bed was messed up, condom wrappers rested on the floor, and he hurt.

“Oh no,” he breathed, stumbling to his feet. 

“What?”

“My boyfriend,” Blaine whispered and the boy’s eyes narrowed.

“You said you were single,” he said slowly and Blaine’s world collapsed. 

Aidan never felt guilty, never ever, but seeing how his decision impacted Blaine made him feel horrible. He had liked Kurt, something about his sassy bitchiness appealed to Aidan. Blaine’s emotions were haywire and he knew that he was moving between the alters more than ever. 

He booked a flight to New York and concentrated hard on staying himself for the entire trip. Aidan scowled at the way his hands trembled as he knocked on the door.

“What are you doing here Blaine?” Kurt opened the door and his eyes narrowed. 

“Not Blaine,” Aidan gave him a half smile. “I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t really want to talk to any of you,” Kurt tried to shut the door and Aidan jumped forward, grabbing the handle. 

“Blaine didn’t cheat on you. It was me,” he blurted, making Kurt freeze. “I flirted with that guy without his knowledge, I slept with him. It was all me.”

“You’re not really the type to give a crap about other people, why come clean?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know! Maybe because Blaine isn’t eating or sleeping and I don’t look good like this,” Aidan snapped. “Maybe because he was happy with you.”

Kurt stared at his hand on the door and sighed. “So you are just forcing yourself here so that you can talk to me? You shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“This was important I guess,” Aidan shrugged. 

“Thank you Aidan,” Kurt gave him a smile. “Come in, we can wait until I can talk to Blaine.”

They sat and talked for a good hour and a half before Aidan swayed and Blaine shook his head. He stared at Kurt blankly for a long moment before a small smile spread across his face. “Hey.”

“Aidan apparently hijacked your body. You never cheated on me and…and I should have known,” Kurt smiled and took his hand, squeezing it tight. 

“Can we start again?” Blaine whispered. 

“Absolutely. Aidan and I had a long, long chat,” Kurt grinned and leaned in close to kiss him. “Who knew he had a conscious.”

—

Kurt actually got along with most of Blaine’s alters. 

They were just visitors in their lives sometimes and although it could get annoying, it was just how their life was. Blaine had been stressed and Kurt knew it. Finals were looming nearer and nearer and he could see it in the tightness of Blaine’s jaw and the way his brow was almost constantly furrowed. 

Halfway through cutting carrots for dinner he heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. Kurt sprinted to the room and for a moment all he saw was shattered glass and red blood before something tackled him hard. 

“Stop!” Kurt shouted, grabbing Blaine’s wrists. 

“You don’t get to hurt me anymore,” he snarled, eyes overly bright as he strained against Kurt’s grip and managed to punch him. “No one does.”

“I’m not hurting you! You’re hurting yourself,” Kurt struggled, finally managing to flip them over and pinned his arms to the ground. “No one is trying to hurt you.”

This was Three. Kurt had only seen him a few times and every time it was terrifying. He would turn into a monster and completely flip out, trying to hurt everyone and everything around him. It was a miracle that he had never come out when their other roommates were here. 

Three let out a shriek and bucked violently, kicking his feet out. His fingernails dug into Kurt’s arm and he thrashed violently. It felt like hours but it must have been only minutes before he shuddered and blinked frantically. 

He relaxed slightly when he recognized Blaine staring up at him. His arms were growing slippery with blood from the cuts and Kurt let go, wincing as his split lip stung. Blaine’s face crumpled slightly and he burst into sobs.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Kurt pulled him into his arms and gently rocked him. “You’re alright.”

Blaine shuddered and clung tighter to him. 


End file.
